Ten Steps To Have Fun
by Skychild101
Summary: Veronica Lawson. A girl who is just like any other girl-fun, outgoing, sociable-scratch that. This girl has some anger issues, bad luck and the most boring life on Earth. What happens if you add a bit of Jack Frost style? Chaos. Complete, utter chaos.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: *shuffles paper* Hi welcome to one and only Ten Steps To Have Fun. This will make you laugh, cry and just make you say that Jack is an idiot—

Jack: I am not an idiot.

Me: Yes. Yes you are.

Jack: *scowls + turns to the audience* can someone _please _make her say that I'm not an idiot? You guys agree that I'm not an idiot right…?

Audience: …

Jack: *pouts* I feel so _loved_

Me: says the one who has a bunch of fangirls…

Jack: the what…?

Me: …let's start!

Chapter 1: Just your typical day…right?

"DEREK SMITH! I HATE YOU!" I screamed, throwing a book at the evil boy who was laughing his head off.

"Sorry, babe! I call 'em as I see 'em." he called out, laughing his heart out.

I was currently having heat steaming out of me—_literally_. The spaghetti dangled all over me, making a complete mess. I cringed when I saw the sauce falling from hair at the side of my face.

That stupid jerk just ruined my lunch and my _outfit._

I gave out another frustrated scream, startling a poor boy who quickly scurried away. Smart boy. Sniffing, I trekked down the forsaken hallway and into the bathroom and shut the door.

Stupid jerks. Stupid boy. Stupid jocks. Stupid school.

There was a sigh and a knock.

"It's Em, sweetie. Can I come in?" the voice said.

There was shuffling and the sounds of the door being clicked open.

"Oh sweetie. What happened?" Em asked even though she knew the answer.

"The stupid freakin boy poured spaghetti all over me." I sniffed. "And this was a new outfit!" I cried out.

She gave out a sigh. "Don't worry about it, Ron." she paused then got a sparkle in her blue eyes. "I know just the thing that would cheer you up."

"Oh? And what is that?" I replied, miserably as I tried to get the food off.

"You know the new movie? The one where you wouldn't stop talking about it?" I nodded. "I'm taking you to see it."

I gave out gasp of delight, my eyes sparkling with happiness. "Really? Like you're not joking?"

Em laughed at my childness. "Not joking. But after school."

I whined. After the cleaning up, (I got out as much as I could). Of course, people still teased and laughed at me because of the mess so I was impatiently waiting for the school day to be done.

"Hey look: it's the klutz Ronnie." a group of people chimed when they saw me.

Growling, I turned around and unleashed my anger at them which in the end, had them to run away as they screamed their heads off.

"Run! It's vicious Veronica!" they shouted, running down the hallway.

"That's right! You better run away!" I yelled.

I was finally out of the school but I had to go home to change my clothes before meeting up with Em at the movies. Once that was done, I quickly biked over there but since I was blind, I didn't see a dent that was on the sidewalk and that resulted having me skidding over the sidewalk, crashing down to the ground and scraped my knee in the process.

The person, who looked like it was waiting for someone, gave a jump of startle when it heard my cry.

"Geez, Ronnie! You're getting worse every day!" the person exclaimed as she helped me up.

"It's not my fault, Em. It's because of that stupid jerk. He's the one who's making my life miserable!" I complained, getting up.

Em sighed. "You know…when a guy teases a girl, it usually means that he likes her." she said, slyly.

That instantly made my eyes to go wide with horror. "NO! That's just…horrible! Disgusting! Just _no_!"

She laughed, linking her arms with mine. "Now, let's go." she said, cheerfully as we skipped into the movies.

Now why does this reminds me of "We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz"?

* * *

"Is it just me or is Jack Frost kept on getting hotter and hotter?" I asked once the movie was done.

Em smirked. "Jack Frost hot? No way. I think Bunny is hot."

I stared at her with disbelief. "You have _got _to be joking! You mean to say that over-grown size bunny with a small mustache is _hot_?"

"Sure." she said over her shoulders. "Do you want me to give you a ride?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. Remember? I came here with the bike."

"Oh yes. Well good luck. Don't start a World War 3."

"Ha. Haha. Ha. Good one." I rolled my eyes.

She smirked even though I couldn't see it since her back was facing me. "See you!"

The last thing that I had seen was her white car pulling out of the parking spot and disappeared. I sighed, walking towards my bike then started to paddle all the way to home. I'm pretty sure that half an hour had passed and I was still paddling but I knew that I would be getting there shortly since I had reached the familiar street.

Oakvine Road.

The neighborhood was actually pretty nice. My mom and I had even met some new neighbors. From time to time, we would invite them over and such. I breathed in the fresh air which I enjoyed so much.

Ah, Autumn. How I love you.

_Now I'm stronger_

_Than yesterday._

_Now there's nothing in my way_

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

_I-I'm stronger!_

I sang my heart out to one of my favorite songs. Stronger from Britney Spears. Hey don't judge me. I find her a pretty decent singer.

"That was some good singing. Are you a singer?" a voice startled, causing me to snap myself back into reality.

Because of the voice, I accidentally lost control of my bike and…

I plunged right into a nearby bush.

"…Well that gotta hurt."

"No kidding." I groaned while I was trying to untangle myself but I was making no process.

I gasped when a gust of wind flew me out of the spot and right onto my feet—or rather my two left feet since people always say that I had two left feet…but that's beside the point.

I froze then swiftly turned around…only to stare at a guy who was a teenager. He had white hair like the snow itself while having pale skin as if he didn't went to a beach in his entire life. He had a blue hoodie that looked like it had some frost over his shoulders and he wore brown pants that fitted him quite nicely. I gaped at him like a fish out of water. Something about him was awfully familiar…and that stick though…it was a long greyish stick with an odd-shaped hook at the top.

He was leaning lazily against the stick, flashing a minty smile at him. "Hey there."

"Um…w-who are you?" I stuttered.

The boy once again flashed a grin. "Well now. It wouldn't be fun if I told you right now, now would it?"

I scowled. "In that case, you can leave." I muttered, walking towards my fallen bike to pick it up.

He pouted, floating in air as he flew next to me. "But why? Don't you want me here? Everyone wants me here."

I threw him an annoyed look. "No I don't want you here. I don't even know you! And besides you," I paused to glance at him from head to toe. "Are a stranger."

He clucked his tongue. "Touché. But trust me: I won't be a stranger to you. We would be friends and—"

"Why on Earth do I want to be _friends_ with a stranger?" I quizzed, shooting him a glance.

He huffed. "Because everyone likes me!"

"I highly doubt that."

"Ouch." he pouted.

Seriously. He looks really familiar. Why can't I place my finger on it? Where have I seen him before?

I placed a small smile as I continued to listen to my songs and closed my eyes. The songs just really soothe me. It lets me to get away from reality, rewashing my brain to be fresh.

"Oh look there's a pole."

"The what…?"

_Clang_.

The odd boy winced at the painful impact. Yeap: I had just smacked myself against the pole…

"Ouch?"

"You don't say." I groaned, rubbing my bruised nose. I then blinked, stealing another look at the boy. "So why are you still here?"

The boy looked deflated. "Because I am."

I gave him a look.

He sighed. "Let's just say I have a mission which is to bring fun to _you_."

A/N: Well that was a nice start if I do say so myself, don't you think? I'm not sure if there will be an actual plot or not. Most likely, the plot will be having Jack to bring fun to Ronnie since Ronnie has a pretty much dull boring life and all that stuff…so yeah…lemme know what you think about it! ^^


	2. The name's Frost, Jack Frost

A/N: Argh! I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long freakin time! It's just that I was busy—

Jack: You mean like constantly putting posts on Instagram (whatever that is)?

Me: *scowls* no *Jack raises an eyebrow* how about you try to keep updating esp. when you have 10 stories going on.

Jack: well it's not my fault, now is it?

Me: *mutters angrily* thanks for the moral boost, prat!

Jack: He-ey!

Special thanks to Bambi146 for following and favoring the story. Onwards!

Chapter 2: The name's Frost, Jack Frost.

My bike screeched to a halt as I sharply turned around to stare incredulously at the annoying boy who cocked his head at the side.

"What?" I asked, incredulously.

"Exactly that." the odd boy stated.

I scoffed. "Who are you to tell that you can bring fun into my life?"

"From what I had heard and seen, you seem to have a very boring life…" he paused. "And personality." he added.

I scowled. "Gee thanks."

He smirked. "You're welcome. Besides, I'm not the one who constantly has bad luck."

Muttering angrily, I started to paddle again. The annoying boy blinked at the sudden action then he just _had _to follow me by floating lazily in the air, flying towards me.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Home. Where I was _supposed to _be over half an hour ago." I replied, annoyed. Can't this kid go bug someone else?

…

Does this kid even have a _life_?

"Hey, kid." I started.

The boy frowned. "My name's not kid."

"Yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, do you have a life?"

"Hey! I do so have a life!" he pouted.

I snorted. "Sure. If you call bothering some innocent young girl a _life._"

"You know for someone your age, you're really cocky."

"For someone _your _age, you're really annoying." I shot back.

I don't think he was happy with that one since he scowled.

"Fine then. What will it take for you to be happy?" he asked.

I gave the bike one last pedal before I had finally arrived home. I got off the bike once I parked it in front of the garage. I gave him a quick look as I took off my helmet then placed the helmet under my arm.

"For you to leave me alone." I said, slowly as if I was talking to a three year old.

"Ooo, you see I can't." the boy smirked.

"Oh? And why not?"

"Since this is my mission, I can't leave you alone until my mission is complete."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "You're bluffing." I finally said. I turned on my heels to walk towards my door to enter the house.

Jack blinked as he gave out a sigh, rubbing his temples. He then flew into the house and I closed it. Unfortunately, I didn't close it on the right time. If I had, then _he _wouldn't have come in here.

"I'm not." he smirked.

Scowling, I strode towards the door that led to the garage and then opened the garage so that I can bring in my bike. After that, I locked the door and turned around only to see the boy was _still _here. He gave me a one curious look as if I was suddenly fascinating.

"Anyone home?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face.

"What?" he blinked. "Oh uh yeah. Hi."

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the kitchen to grab a snack before draping my heavy backpack onto me then walked up the stairs.

Of course, the annoying pest had followed me.

He stopped, being at the front of the entrance to study my room. It was just a typical average room. The kind in which you would see every day. The walls were a light shade of pink while the bed was white—all white.

"Someone's girly." he stated.

"Well excuse me for liking pink when I was little. Now I hate it."

"Why don't you paint the walls a different color then?"

I bit my lip. "Originally, I wanted to do it with my dad since he had promised me that he will paint the walls with me someday." I shoved my hands into my pocket and slightly gave a small shrug. "But he never did got to do it. Mostly because of his stupid business that always takes up his time so he never really did got to spend time with us."

Jack's eyes softened after I told him that. "I'm sorry."

I gave a bitter laugh. "There's _nothing _to be sorry about." I rolled my eyes. "I bet I'm the only one who has the worst dad ever."

"Hey. Don't say that. It's not his fault that he's always busy. Maybe he just has some bad luck with his business or something. I'm pretty sure that he would want to spend time with you and your mom when he has the chance. "the strange boy told me.

I went into a silent mode. "Hey um…where are your parents? Shouldn't you go to them since they might be worried and all?"

Jack's gaze tore away from mine as he pulled his hoodie on and stuffed his free hand into his pocket. I gave a curious look when he turned his back on. What's up with this?

"Um yeah…maybe another time."

_More like never_. Jack thought, sadly.

I blinked at the odd answer. "Um ookayy…"

Awkward silence.

When he didn't talk, I began to shuffle around the room so I can finally start on my blasted homework. Ugh, homework. How I loathe you and I think I can speak for everyone else who hates homework.

I mean like, who doesn't?

Minutes—or hours—had passed and I gave up with the homework as I had given out a sigh. I slightly turned around to see the boy…

I blinked; this time, turning around fully.

I wasn't imagining…was I?

I rubbed my eyes and pinched myself just to make sure.

He was gone.

Staring blankly, I stood up to stretch myself as my body was stiff. It wasn't even a step since I felt something grabbing my ankle then pulled me down to the floor.

"Ow!" I screamed as I felt the object pulling me down. I landed painfully on my behind while I slammed my elbow on the leg of the chair which made my eyes to be watery from the pain.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed.

I froze when I heard the familiar laugh, causing me to growl.

"You didn't think that I would honestly leave just like that, now did you?"

I growled, seeing the familiar blue hoodie.

"Honestly, yes." I glared at him. "Did you really have to trip _me_? Like what was that for?!"

"To bring some fun into your life."

"Oh yes because tripping _someone _is totally _fun_."

The snowy-white haired boy laughed. "Well what can I say? I'm a troublemaker."

"No. You're just annoying old prat that won't leave me alone."

He frowned. "I'm not old."

"Oh? Then how old are you?"

"300 hundred years."

I stared at him, incredulously. "_Three hundred years_?!" I shrieked, causing him to cringe.

"That's _so _not old! But you look like you're 16! How's that even possible?"

"Simple. I'm a Guardian."

My eyes widen when he said the word, _guardian._

Guardian…

Guardian…

That word wouldn't stop echoing in my mind.

_Guardian_? I thought then made my eyes to be even wider. _Wait…then that means…_

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Oh! So _now _you want my name."

"Just tell me!"

"Okay, okay. No need to get grouchy or anything. Anyways, "he quickly said after he saw my deathly glare. "The name's Jack Frost, flake."

Let's just say, I passed out.

A/N: …well…not entirely pleased how this chapter turned out…ah well. More fun will be coming! :D R&R?


End file.
